Secret's Out
by DarkDreamer56
Summary: NS How long can Sara and Nick get away with their secret? Late response to a challenge


Title: Secret's Out  
Author: DarkDreamer56  
Archive: If you want it, ask please!  
Rating: T  
Pairing: N/S  
Disclaimer: Sadly, still not mine. But I'm holding out for a really great birthday present...  
Spoilers: nothing past Season 5

A/N: I've been stuck staring at the same three pages of about three different stories for the past month, and I haven't been able to get anything written that I've liked. To tell you the truth, it's been driving me crazy. Julie issued this challenge wayyyy back at the beginning of December, and I've finally been able to finish it. I'm not sure that the ending isn't a little off, but I'm happy to be making some progress through my writer's block. Hope you enjoy, and I love all of you that have been posting Snickery goodness in the past couple weeks. Since I haven't been able to write much, I've been living vicariously through you guys :)

* * *

Sara was stowing her coat in her locker, marveling at the news report she had heard on the way into work, when she heard the door open behind her. A familiar aftershave wafted over, and she couldn't temper the smile that spread across her face as a pair of hands settled on her hips.

"Greg, you really shouldn't do that. My boyfriend'll be jealous."

"Funny girl," Nick murmured, squeezing her sides and turning her around to face him. Sara closed her locker with her foot and leaned back against the door. "And that would only work if Greg knew you had a boyfriend."

Sara just smiled and let her gaze travel over his torso, appreciating the view his tight three quarters length tee shirt provided. She and Nick had been officially dating for a little over two weeks, but since the team wasn't quite aware of that fact, she wasn't used to being able to openly ogle him at work. What she really wanted to do was kiss him senseless, but she wasn't sure it was safe so close to shift starting. They'd nearly been caught several days prior when shift had run especially long, but Nick didn't seem to remember, or care about that, as he leaned in to gently capture her lips.

Sara tried not to let it get too involved, but she couldn't help but slide her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss and pushed her back against the locker bay. Nick's hands rested on her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles just under the hem of her shirt.

"You taste like gingerbread," Sara murmured when she reluctantly pulled away. All they needed was Catherine, or worse, Grissom, to walk in on them. She had long ago realized that Grissom would never be able to return her feelings for him, whether or not he felt them himself, but more importantly, she had realized that she didn't really want him to. Still, she didn't think that being caught making out in the locker room with Nick was the best way to announce that she had in fact moved on.

"Gingerbread latte. Stopped before work. Yours is in the break room, if the vultures didn't get to it," Nick replied with a grin, making no move to release her.

"It tastes better this way, but thank you." Sara kissed him one more time before finally pushing against his chest so that he would move.

Nick had a smug grin on his face. "So what you're saying is that you like me better than your coffee."

Sara smirked, fully aware of what he was trying to do. "At least better than that eggnog Hodges brought in for the holiday party."

Nick grimaced. "That stuff was nasty, you better like me more than that. But I still think you like me better than your coffee."

Sara knew that to any outsider, it was apparent that she and Nick were still in that sickeningly sweet phase of their new relationship, but she wasn't quite ready to stop teasing him yet. She bit her lip, trying to conceal a smile as she ran her index finger down his chest. "Depends on the coffee I guess." If Warrick or Greg could only see them now, they would never hear the end of it.

"You know, I'm not letting you go until you say it." Nick emphasized his point by squeezing her hips.

"Nick, shift is gonna start soon…someone's gonna come looking for us…" Sara didn't make any move to push past him.

"Then I guess you better say it."

"Nick…" Sara couldn't help the slight whine in her voice, but the twinkle in Nick's eyes told her he wasn't going to relent. "Fine. You know I like you better than coffee. In fact, I like you a lot," she admitted quietly, watching the grin spread across his face. Truth be told, she thought that there was more to her feelings than that, but she wasn't about to admit that so early on.

Sara had been surprised to find that Nick was the more insecure of the two in their newfound relationship, but she supposed that her obsession with Grissom all of those years hadn't done much to help the situation. He had never said anything about it, but Sara had noticed the way Nick sometimes watched Grissom when the three of them were in a room together, almost waiting for Grissom to do something about his feelings. It was partly the reason they hadn't gone public with their relationship.

She also knew that Nick had become much more cautious since his abduction, and that she was his first major relationship venture since; Sara was determined to be careful with Nick's feelings, and to make him realize that she was in it for the long haul. Still, she didn't think that admitting her feelings ran deeper would be a good choice until a little time had gone by. Sara didn't want to scare him off.

"I guess it's a good thing I like you that much too." Sara couldn't help but smile as she saw the sincere look on Nick's face. He leaned in a placed one more quick kiss on her lips before tucking an errant curl behind her ear. "And I must say I'm a fan of the curls. Any special reason?"

Sara smiled sheepishly as Nick finally released his hold on her. "I was halfway through straightening my hair, and the flat iron died. I didn't want to come in with one side straight and the other side poufy, so I had to wash it again and settle for poufy."

"Sexy, yes. Poufy, no." Sara blushed as she felt Nick's eyes travel from head to toe in obvious admiration, but then she remembered what had her so exicted before.

"Did you hear the weather report on the way to work tonight?" Sara asked excitedly, gathering her stuff from the bench. On her drive in, Sara had heard one of the local weathercasters announce that it was looking likely that Vegas would experience the first snowstorm since Sara had transferred.

"Sure did darlin. Too bad it couldn't have been in time for Christmas, huh?"

Sara sighed. She had only had a few white Christmases, back when she was attending Harvard, but they had been happy for her, certainly happier than any of the holidays she had experienced as a child. Still, the prospect of snow, for a short period of time, was enough to make her happy. "I know we won't get enough to do anything fun with it, but it could still be nice." Sara smiled, looking at Nick with a hopeful expression. "You could come over after shift, we can make breakfast and find some old movie on tv…"

Sara couldn't think of a better way to spend the few precious hours away from the lab, than curled up under a blanket with Nick on her couch, pretending to pay attention to a movie with snow in the background, and judging from the way Nick grinned at her, neither could he. "I do like the way you think Ms. Sidle. My place might have a better view of the snow though." Nick grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door. "We better get to the break room before assignments."

Sara and Nick broke apart at the door, careful not to draw any attention to themselves as they strolled to the break room. The rest of the team, minus Grissom, had already assembled themselves, but it appeared that Sara's coffee had remained safe. She retrieved it from the table, sinking down into the chair between Catherine and Warrick, inhaling deeply. While not as good as the kiss she had just received, Sara wasn't going to refuse a good gingerbread latte. Nick settled onto the couch next to Greg, shooting her a quick smile before jumping into the latest debate between Greg and Warrick on the merits of the new X-Box 360.

"Maybe it'll be a quiet shift, with the snow on the way," Catherine sighed, taking a sip from the cup in front of her."

"Wishful thinking," Sara replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and noticing for the first time the tinsel that someone had taped all around the break room table in a sad attempt to create an extension to the holiday tablecloth. "How was Christmas with Lindsey?"

Catherine smiled. "It was nice. We baked cookies the night before, and went over to my sister's to open presents. She spent most of Christmas playing with her new Nintendo, they have this game where you get a dog to take care of. How was yours?"

"Quiet. I worked through Christmas morning, and Nick invited me and Greg over for breakfast after shift." Sara left out the part where she stayed the rest of the day after Greg left, making out under Nick's Christmas tree and just spending time together. The memory of the afternoon brought a smile to her face, catching Catherine's attention momentarily. Thankfully, Catherine chose not to comment on it.

"So Greg, what's with the Santa hat? Dontcha know Christmas is over now?" Catherine called, turning her attention to the boys.

"Just because the holiday's over, doesn't mean I can't still spread holiday cheer."

"Just make sure that's all you're spreading," Nick added, trying to keep a straight face.

"Man, that's not even funny. No wonder you're still single," Greg shot back. Sara hid her smile behind her coffee cup. "So Sara, what did _hilarious _St. Nick here end up getting you for Christmas? He wouldn't tell me, not that it was better than what I got you of course." Greg had a smug look on his face as he laced his fingers behind his head, elbowing Nick in the process.

"Tickets to _Rent_," Sara replied, reaching in front of her to grab a bite size Snickers bar from the candy bowl left over from the lab's holiday party. "Not that I don't like the yoga kit you got me."

Warrick and Catherine chuckled. "Wow Nicky, you gonna splurge for popcorn too?"

"The musical, not the movie. It's going to be touring here in February, and Sara had mentioned that she wanted to see it," Nick replied, a little indignant at the tone in Catherine's voice. Sara bit her lip to keep from smiling; the look that had crossed Nick's face was priceless.

"It was a very nice gift," Sara added, a little wary of the way that Catherine was looking back and forth between her and Nick.

"I stand corrected Nicky, I'm impressed." Catherine smiled warmly and took another sip of her coffee. "Though I am wondering now how I ended up with one of Rachel Ray's cookbooks…"

There was something about the look on Catherine's face that made Sara realize that they weren't going to be getting away with their secret romance for much longer. Sara had wondered how they had gotten away with it for so long; Catherine was nothing if not observant, especially of Nick in the past few months. Part of Sara was relieved, but part of her was wondering what kind of fancy footwork Nick was going to use to get out of the situation.

For the moment though, it appeared that Warrick was going to give Nick a little time to think up an answer. "Man, do you know what kind of standard you're setting? That kind of gift for someone you're not even dating, no offense Sar…"

"First off, it's not that big a deal…second, even if you think it is, I think she's worth it," Nick answered quickly, shooting a small smile at Sara, even though she could tell he was starting to squirm under all the pressure.

"And third, you're just mad because Tina didn't like the scrubs and medical instrument gift set," Sara finished, trying not to blush and deflect the attention away from Nick with some good natured teasing.

"Hey, she was the one that told me she needed a new stethoscope…" Warrick protested feebly.

Greg wasn't going to resist adding his own opinion. "Rick man, she's right…you put a penlight in her stocking, that's just wrong…"

"Not exactly something you want to get from your husband your first Christmas together."

"Yeah, you're the expert on that, huh Sar?"

"Children, children…" Catherine interrupted the playful teasing making its way around the room. "Though, I do think that Warrick hit on something important there for a minute." Four confused faces stared back at her, and Sara felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter. "Nicky, he's right, that's not really the kind of present you waste on a friend, good friend or not."

Sara was surprised at how cool Nick was playing it; inside she was a bundle of nerves as she tried to hide behind her coffee cup. Nick quirked an eyebrow at Catherine and tried to maintain a cool façade. "So you think I'm _wasting_ them on Sara."

Sara watched Catherine carefully, eyes narrowing at the perceived implication, fully intending to step in if their blond coworker gave an unsatisfactory answer. "No, I think that you two are more than friends," she stated matter-of-factly.

Sara could feel her cheeks redden as all of the eyes in the room traveled between her and Nick to check their reactions. She chanced looking up at Nick, noticing the anxious look in his eyes, even as he calmly spoke. "So Sar, they think we're dating, what do you have to say about that?"

Sara studied his eyes for a minute, checking for any indication that she was about to do the wrong thing. Finding none, she smiled; Sara didn't want to have to hide her feelings for Nick any longer, and now that they had been tested, Sara didn't think they'd really be able to get away with hiding it any longer even if they'd wanted to. "I'd have to say they aren't as good of investigators as they all think…it took them almost three weeks to figure it out."

Warrick's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Greg and Catherine both chuckled. "Three weeks? You hid this from us for three weeks?" The expression on Warrick's face was incredulous.

"That's just three weeks of dating, unless I'm wrong," Catherine reminded him, "which means they've been hiding it for longer than that actually…"

Sara and Nick exchanged sheepish smiles. Nick was the first one to speak. "Well, at first we weren't exactly sure how serious things were going to get, and then we just didn't know how to bring it up…"

"So exactly how serious are things then?" Greg asked, quirking an eyebrow at Nick, and then Sara.

Nick chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Sara could feel her entire face flush. Sara opened her mouth a couple times, but each time, no sound came out, so she was grateful when Nick fielded the question instead. "Uh, when we figure that out, I'm sure we'll wait a couple weeks and then let you guys know."

"Wait a few weeks for what?" Grissom's voice cut through the laughter, leaving the room silent. Warrick, Greg, and Catherine became very busy looking around the room. The color drained immediately from Sara and Nick's faces as Grissom's voice registered. When Sara saw the look that crossed Nick's face though, she knew what she had to do.

Squaring her shoulders, Sara turned around to face Grissom, who was standing at the break room doorway, holding their assignment sheets.

"Grissom, Nick and I are dating. Have been for about three weeks now." Her voice was calm and even, betraying none of her nervousness about the situation. By the time she was finished, Sara had gathered all of her resolve. She was dating Nick, and no facial expression from Gil Grissom was going to change that, so Sara turned back around and smiled at Nick, who currently had a look of pure panic etched across his face as he waited for Grissom's reaction. As his eyes found Sara though, the look subsided, and a grin overtook his face as he realized what she had done. It was then that Sara knew that they would be okay, with or without the team's approval.

Uh...well then." Sara could hear Grissom mentally clearing his head, and then a softer voice, uncommon to the group at large added, "You two have seemed happier lately." Grissom cleared his throat quickly. "Now, assignments...Nick, Greg, you've got a 419 out in Henderson, Warrick and Sara, there's a 419 in North Vegas for you two, and Catherine, you're with me."

The group listened to Grissom's retreating footsteps, as he returned to his office to process the information he had just been given. Sara couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief; she knew that things could have gone a lot worse, and while it wasn't a ringing endorsement, Sara realized that it had taken a lot for Grissom to make that statement.

Greg was the first one to break the silence of the group. "He's right, you two have been a lot happier the past couple weeks. Congratulations." The smile on his face was genuine as he clapped Nick on the shoulder.

Warrick and Catherine echoed their own sentiments as the group began to throw away their coffee cups and prepare to leave for their scenes.

"I guess this means that Warrick owes you some money now, doesn't it Greg?" Catherine asked, chuckling. Sara and Nick both looked at her with confused expressions. "It seems that they made a small bet about whether or not you two would ever get together."

Sara was surprised, she had never figured Greg to bet for her in any kind of relationship; his crush on her had been pretty well known for several years, even though she had known that they would never be anything other than friends.

Greg shrugged, as if reading Sara's mind. "Like I said, you two have seemed happier lately...besides, it was a rough year, who could I trust not to hurt either of you more than each other..." Greg trailed off, ducking his head slightly. Sara could feel herself tear up a little at his admission. "I knew it was only a matter of time...well, until a couple days ago at least. You two should really make sure the locker room door is locked." Greg laughed and headed for the door.

Warrick's eyes narrowed as he followed Greg out. "So that's why you wanted to double the bet yesterday...man, you're not getting away with that."

Catherine smiled at the pair still left in the room. "Don't worry, everyone will get used to it. I'm really happy for you guys." Then she too headed out the door towards Grissom's office, leaving Sara and Nick standing alone in the middle of the break room.

"Wow," Nick whispered.

"Everybody knows now," Sara agreed. "That's okay, isn't it? I mean..."

Nick cut her off, holding his finger to her lips gently as a smile played at his lips. "Darlin, I'm glad everyone knows. Everyone. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I didn't want them to know, I was just nervous..."

This time it was Sara that cut him off. "Hey, I'm with the man that I want to be with. No doubts about that. And nothing anyone else says or does is gonna change that, okay?"

Nick nodded, reaching for her hand and entwining their fingers. His eyes locked on hers intensely for a moment, and then cleared as a mischievous twinkle took over. "So, I do believe we have a date with a snowstorm after shift in the morning...meet you back here and we'll go to my place?"

Sara sighed before nodding in response, relishing the feeling of Nick's hand in hers as they walked towards the exit. It was the first time she had been able to hold his hand in public. "We'll have to stop for some eggs or something on the way, I think I used the rest of them when I made dinner last night...Warrick's probably waiting for me already."

"Well, he can wait another minute or so," Nick responded, pulling Sara back in front of the locker room door. "Now that everyone knows, I can do this." Nick grinned and leaned down to brush his lips against Sara's slowly. They broke apart a few seconds later, both grinning like fools.

Sara couldn't wait for shift to end.

FIN.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review!


End file.
